Question: $\Huge{59.7 - 0.446 = {?}}$
${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${6}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{6}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{10} - {6} = {4}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${{4}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{90} - {40} = {5}0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${{4}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{600} - {400} = {2}00}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${{9}}$ ${{0}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{9000} - {0} = {9}000}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${{5}}$ ${{0}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{50000} - {0} = {5}0000}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${5}$